Demitri Maximoff
Demitri Maximoff is a vampire and a major character (sometimes an antagonist) from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers. He has appeared in every game as well as numerous crossovers, including Namco X Capcom, Project X Zone, where he teams up with Dante from Devil May Cry, and Project X Zone 2, where he teams up with Morrigan Aensland. History Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle, named after the owner of the land, was called Zeltzereich. This castle belonged to a Makai noble, Demitri Maximoff. Roughly 100 years ago, he had challenged Berial Aensland. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai (also referred to as the Demon World) to the human world with his castle. To avoid the sunlight and humans, he used what he had left of his powers and created a field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength and heal his wounds. For 50 years, he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only once a full moon put a shield around his body. By this time, there were already people that would wonder into the castle. They would somehow hear rumors of treasure's within the castle. They would bring crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water and silver bullets thinking they were safe and recklessly attack Demitri. Demitri couldn't help but smile as such weapons had no effect on him. To Demitri, humans were a low class vulgar race, but he enjoyed their blood. He enjoyed the blood of innocent girls the most. To him, it was like drinking the best wine in Makai. Those who had their blood sucked by Demitri had their body and soul poisoned with evil. They would become loyal servants to Demitri. Currently, 40 people settle in Demitri's castle and care for him. The presence of an alien life form on Earth was an unexpected event for Demitri. Demitri seized this opportunity to further gain strength and fought against Pyron and consumed the alien life form. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Berial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Berial had died and his daughter, Morrigan, had become heir to the Aensland family and the ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the Majigen by Jedah. Believing that defeating Jedah was an important step, he went off to face Jedah. The outcome of this battle is unknown, but due to the story line it can be assumed Jedah won. His ultimate fate is unknown. Powers and abilities Demitri possesses superhuman strength and fighting abilities. Like vampires in other media, he is weak to sunlight. In order to protect himself, he is able to cover his body in a thin aura. Adding to his powers, Demitri can can teleport short distances, shoot fireballs and changing between a more demonic form and human forms. Demitri can also transform his opponents before feeding on them, transforming men into female versions of themselves. Appearances in media Demitri has appeared in the short lived children's TV series Darkstalkers as one of Pyron's minions. In the TV series he is the nephew to Count Dracula. He also appeared as a main character in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge, an anime loosely based off the video game of the same title. Gallery Demitri Maximoff 02.png|Demitri in SVC: Chaos Demitri Maximoff 03.png|Demitri in Project X Zone Demitri Maximoff 04.png Demitri Maximoff 05.png|Demitri in Udon's Darkstalkers comics Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Liars Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Mascots